roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33489283-20180207192522
WOW i just got a support ultimate element ideea Chi or YinYang element requirements: spirit+void (because void is fused with light and darkness) colors: black and white only the ultimate has all the shades of yellow symbol: yin and yang Skills 1. Orb of Discord (projectile spell) The user fires a slow moving heat seeking dark fire orb with a white center similar to void bomb that will become faster as the enemy is getting far or tryes to run from it, but if the enemy still tries to escape the orb it will rapidly haste itself and explode into that enemy creating a dark pillar with white lightnings that hit the explosion zone paralising the enemy for 5 seconds and deal 500-550 damage, the caster regenerates 8 health/target hit 2. Palm of the Gods (AoE spell) The user slowly kicks the air making the sky to strike the ground with a white glowing pillar that shatters the ground and blinds everyone that got hit by that pillar, it deals 600 damage and blinds for 6-7 seconds with a white flashing screen, after the pillar hit the ground a giant palm mark will remain on the ground for 3 seconds after the impact, if the caster is hit by the pillar they will be healed with 400 instant health 3. Peace and Conflict (Healing spell) The user creates a very large dark pillar with a white center that hits the caster and leaves a blackfire burning ground that repetatively damages the enemies, also the dark side of the pillar steals health from the enemies and the white one heals the caster, so the caster ,after using this spell, will gain 600-700 health (because of the stolen health that is 300-400 and the haelth granded by the white pillar that is 300) 4. Serentity (Shielding/Transformation, idk) The user turns into a pure power being that reflects every incoming projectile spell and absorbs up to 900 damage ,also increases the elemental resistances and the magical power by 10% for all the spells, on the other hand it will make the caster to gain a ultimate imbuement that will make the skill icon to glow white, if caster uses the imbued ultimate it will deal 50% more damage and it's color will become pure white and add blinding for 6 seconds 5. Transcendence (Ultimate spell) The caster transforms into a godly being that has light maiden body and huge angelic wings and a giant halo , after casting this spell the user will grow multiple glowing hands and thye will dance a harmonious dance then pulse giant light novas that heal every party member or the caster that will be immune to every incoming attack , the caster will keep dancing till the spell ends , the novas look like divine halo rune circles that spread like a explosion , the novas will give 500 health/second on a 25 stud radius area While transcendence is on cast there is a song like this playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixqDnFisZCw i dont know how to explain very detailed the Transcendence move so ill show a gif how it looks like its from overwatch i know but it is a nice spell